I Spy
by We Have Hearts
Summary: A calm night and clear skies. Axel sits on his roof, stargazing, when he sees a "star" that out shines all others. Their so called "meeting" was accidental, but Axel thinks it was the best mistake of his life. Can he make the other think so as well?
1. Something Yellow

A/N: I'm not even sure how this story started anymore. I think I was just looking out my window at another house and thought of a peeping tom. XD It's been about a week since I started it and I have about 10 pages hand written for it, which is amazing for me! Especially with AP testing coming up. I had originally planned to make this a one-shot, but couldn't wait until I was totally done with it to post it. This is only the beginning so expect an update soon!  
For my first fanfic in years I'm really happy with this. Yay for my first AkuRoku fic!

This story is dedicated first to my unofficial beta, RoxasIsReal13 (a.k.a. Sora. . .yeah, you need to change your pen name), who convinced me to get back on FanFiction and who got me hooked on Kingdom Hearts. I hope the author doesn't mind this, but I also want to thank _.project107_ for her _amazing_ stories which gave me so much inspiration. If you haven't read any of her stories, go, now! You won't regret it!

Well, have fun reading and please review! Constructive criticism is welcome!

Edit: For some reason the pen name of the other author I dedicated this too keeps getting cut off; I have no clue why, but I apologize!

* * *

Coarse shingles scratched at bare skin as he stretched out while trying not to fall off the roof. Once settled he stared back up at the inky black sky**. **Stars and planets blinked back at him attempting to break through the darkness, an even harder feat in a city sky. Yet, despite the air and light pollution, he was still able to see a few constellations: Cancer, Canis Minor, Carina, Lynx, Pyxis, and Vela.

His eyelids had begun to drift closed when his consciousness was jarred back by a blaring noise. He sat up and looked around for the source, finding one window of light in his otherwise dark neighborhood. The window led to someone's room, a teenager probably about his age judging by the state of the room: a mess of clothes strewn about the room, textbooks open on the desk, band and movie posters tapped to one wall, a collage of photographs on the other. No one seemed to be in there, but he could tell the noise came from the room.

Axel's ears perked as he tried to distinguish the sound. It sounded like a person's voice . . . yelling? No . . . it was music. He picked up the tune and recognized the song: _Bleed American _by Jimmy Eat World.

Satisfied, he was about to lay back again and let his eyes flutter closed when a flicker of movement caught his attention.

So there _was_ someone in the room.

In the back of the room, on a black leather couch, a blond head was bent over a notepad. In front of the couch an a coffee table sat what looked like paint tubes and a paint tray. The blond looked up briefly t inspect the paints. He held a pencil in one hand and gripped a paintbrush between his teeth; paint smudges decorated his face and arms. With practiced movement and sharp eyes he set to mixing his selected paints. Removing the paintbrush form his mouth he dipped into the paint and bent over his pad again.

Axel continued to watch him as he worked on the painting, oblivious to the red head watching from the roof_._ since the night was so dark Axel could not see any details of the teen's face, only his light blond hair and glasses that he was constantly pushing back up even though he practically had his nose to the paper. Yet Axel could not help thinking he had seen the boy somewhere. The other house was across from his backyard so they did not live on the same street, but perhaps they had passed each other in school. From what he could tell the boy looked pretty cute, so how could he forget him? Axel had quite a memory, especially for names and faces-especially cute faces.

He continued to stare, trying to grasp at a name and a familiar face, until the blond finally for up from the couch. He walked over to the glass doors that led to a balcony, opened one and leaned against the door frame. His hair blew to the side slightly as he breathed in the night air. Axel did not even consider being spotted on his roof until the other teen was looking in his direction-no, right at him.

The red head froze as the other boy continued to stare him down. But, could he really _see_ him? Was he really looking at him? The night was an unbroken sheet of black making even the details of his backyard hard to see. He only saw the other boy because of the light pouring from his room. Axel was reassured when the blond turned the other way, finally entering his room again and closing the door behind him.

Axel let out a breath he did not even realize he had been holding and relaxed against his roof once more.

_Close call_, he thought.

His skin still prickled like eyes were still on him. Suddenly not feeling so hidden atop his dark roof, Axel climbed down and slid through the window into his room.

That night his dreams were consumed by images of blond hair and a face with no name.


	2. Something Blue

A/N: Damn. Well, yeah, so much for getting this updated quickly. Testing completely consumed me, but that's over and so is school! Yay. =] I'm hoping to get a few more stories up during the summer since I now have a life again.  
This is sad, I have so many pages hand written for this, but when I type it up it looks so small. It's discouraging. =[ So reviews and some constructive criticism are greatly welcomed! I need some inspiration for the next part so if you have any ideas throw them in, don't be shy!  
If anyone sees grammar mistakes let me know; converting from Word erased some things.

Oh and this goes to Sora again, congrats on graduating!

_Edit: Caught a few errors. This wasn't proof read the first time through._

* * *

Axel did not think even think about the blond until lunch the next day. Even though he had fallen asleep still trying to think of the teen's name, the next morning he barely spared a second on the thought. That is, until said blond sat in the chair directly in front of him. Axel almost did not recognize him until he nudged his glasses back up and just stared at him. The red head's breathing hitched, but he tried to stay calm. He had done nothing wrong and the boy had not even said anything to him; there was nothing to worry about. Axel tried to ignore him, but failed as the other's eyes he noticed they were a shockingly bright blue practically pierced him.

"Um. . ." he started uncertainly. "Can I help you?"

The boy just stared back at him, not a single emotion crossing his face. Just a cold and calculating stare. Axel, not sure what to make of this, focused on his food. This was when the other decided to speak.

"So, did you have fun spying on me last night?"

Axel froze, mouth hanging open and fork half way to his mouth. The latter of which promptly fell out of his hand and onto his tray with a clatter. Some other students looked up at the noise when it cut through the din of the cafeteria, but quickly dismissed the situation. He had no clue what to say and so sat there opening and closing his mouth like a fish, trying for words.

Finally, "I-I wasn't-! It's not-!" he stuttered helplessly, eventually settling for, "You saw me?"

The blond silently observed the spectacle, one eyebrow raised in question, and kept quiet for a moment after Axel's astonished question. Then he looked down as he answered, "Of course I did. It would be hard for anyone to miss you when your hair is as bright as a flare." His eyes flicked up to the other's hair which spiked out in all directions despite being pulled back with a tie. Axel blushed, his face matching his hair. The blond sighed and took off his glasses, folding them and clipping them onto the collar of his shirt. His head drooped and kneaded his eyes with the heels of his hands.

"Are you okay?" Axel asked, slightly concerned.

There was no response, but the blond crossed his arms on the table and laid his head down.

"Tired?" he tried again.

"Yeah," he finally replied, although his voice was muffled from speaking down into the table, "I didn't sleep well." He peeked up from his arms and threw Axel a pointed glare. Axel turned away as his face grew warmer. Their awkward silence was broken as two more boys joined their table: one with dirty blond hair done up in a cross between a Mohawk and a mullet; the other with steel blue hair his long bangs obscuring the right side of his face.

"Hey Axel!" Demyx all but yelled as he took his seat next to the red head. Zexion silently sat next to Demyx and glanced at Axel—still bright red—curious about his unusual silence. Finally turning to look at Axel, who had still not answered, Demyx noticed the other blond who was still glaring at Axel. Demyx's face instantly brightened.

"Oh, hey, Roxas!" Demyx elbowed Axel in his ribs. "Axel, you never told me you knew Roxie."

"_You_ know him?"

"Yeah, we're in the same art class."

"Demyx," the blond—Roxas—groaned, "I told you to stop calling me that. It's annoying, my name is _Roxas_." He said his name slowly sounding it out for Demyx.

"Aww, but it's so cute and it fits you," Demyx cooed.

Roxas looked like he was about to yell at the other boy and jump across the table. Before he could even act, Zexion spoke up. "Demyx," he reprimanded with the one word without even looking up from the book he had picked up.

"Fine, but you guys are no fun." Demyx crossed his arms across his chest and pouted.

Axel barely paid attention to the exchange, too caught up in his own thoughts which spun with new information. So his name was Roxas, and he was a friend of Demyx's? How had they never met before? Especially with all of the parties Demyx threw; most of the school showed up for his parties. No, that was not exactly true he still felt like he had seen Roxas somewhere before, but where? Perhaps Demyx had introduced them once before some time back . . .

"So, Axel?" Demyx's voice pulled him from his reverie.

"W—What?" Axel mentally shook himself and turned to Demyx who was watching him expectantly.

"How come you didn't tell me you knew Roxas?" He drew out the name and looked over at said boy to show him he was listening. "I know I've mentioned him before, but it never seemed like you knew who I was talking about."

He turned to Roxas who wore a triumphant grin. "Um . . . we . . . we don't—I mean, we just met. We were, uh. . . ."

Demyx began to frown, getting suspicious.

What could he say? _Oh, yeah Demyx, I just met him last night while I was watching him through his window._ That would not go over welland would only fuel the accusation.

Roxas sighed and gave Axel a look that screamed _you owe me one._ "We have the same history class, I was just asking him a question about the notes I missed the other day." Axel relaxed slightly. "Actually, Dem, could you give us a minute?"

Damn and he had been so close to freedom.

"Yeah, no problem." Both boys got up to leave. "We have to go to the library anyway. See you guys later!" Demyx smiled and waved as he and Zexion left Axel to his demise.

Roxas turned back to Axel as soon as Demyx was out of sight. "So, where were we?"

"Look, Roxas," Axel began, "it's really not what you think. I live behind you; I'm up on my roof all the time. Your window just happened to be open last night. I wasn't spying on you."

"Bull shit. You're telling me we've probably been neighbors our whole lives and you just noticed me _last night_? And that up on your roof, which you've said you're on all the time, you have a perfect view of me room?"

". . . Yes?"

Roxas's glare became harder. "So I suppose next you're going to tell me you didn't know that we're in the same history class."

"Wait, you were serious about that? I thought you said that just to save my ass!"

Roxas's expression betrayed no emotion as he stared at Axel whose face showed genuine shock.

And then he started laughing.

It was just small quiet laughter, but the sudden mood swing caught Axel off guard. All Roxas had done as of yet was glare at him, so seeing him smile was new and refreshing. The smile fit him better as well, and Axel liked the sound of his laugh.

"Wow," Roxas said as he regained his breath, "Demyx has said you could be dense sometimes, but I think this is on a different level." When the bubbles of laughter finally died down he looked at Axel again, a small trace of his smile still left on his lips. "Axel, we've been in the same history class all year and you can honestly tell me you have never seen me?"

"Nope, I don't really pay attention in that class. Besides, if I had seen you before I definitely wouldn't have made such an ass of myself. I also would have at least remembered your face. Especially those eyes." He bit his tongue when Roxas gave him an odd look. Crap, had he really said that last part aloud?

"Yeah, well, we're on opposite sides of the class anyway, so . . ." he spoke quietly and let the end of the sentence trail off. "So you swear you weren't spying on me?" he started again, his eyes hard. Another mood swing.

"Huh? No! I swear, I just heard you turn on your radio and was trying figure out where it was coming from." Well, that was part of the truth. "It was just a sick twist of fate that it happened to be my neighbor, who happened to be my classmate.

"Fate, huh?" Roxas smiled again. "So it was _destiny_ that you were to turn into my stalker?"

"Ouch, Roxas, I resent that. I would not go so low as to become a stalker." Axel smiled a Cheshire cat grin. "If I was going to follow you, I'd be open about it. I'd follow you everywhere you went."

"Oh yeah, that makes me feel loads better. At least my stalker would be public." He reached across the table to punch Axel in the arm. "Creep."

"Hey, at least I'm a hot creep."

Roxas rolled his eyes, "Conceited too."

"I'm just being honest." Axel smirked and batted his eyelashes dramatically.

The blond just shook his head, long bangs falling into his eyes. "So you'd follow me everywhere, huh? Why don't you _follow_ me to history, smart ass?"

x—X—x

Sure enough, when they entered the class room Axel took his seat right next to the door while Roxas went to his on the far left side of the room. When Roxas noticed Axel still staring at him he just smirked and shook his head, mouthing the word "creeper" as their teacher walked into the room, calling order to his class.

x—X—x

The next few weeks followed without incidence. Roxas now joined Axel, Demyx, and Zexion at their lunch table on most days, since Axel had sworn to all gods not to "spy" on him anymore. Despite their meeting, the two teens got along pretty well, occasionally meeting outside of school and teasing and joking like they were old friends. This surprisingly wasn't hard for Roxas, since Demyx talked about him nonstop most of the time they saw each other. He had wanted to meet the red head for a time, although not exactly the way it had happened because truthfully Axel sounded interesting. By Demyx's descriptions he was an unusual pyromaniac who followed his own rules never doing what people expected him to. After they cleared up their "incident", Roxas had taken an easy liking to Axel. But as of late, Roxas began to feel a bit nervous around the red head, becoming a bit more sensitive to his teasing and what some may have called flirting. However, no matter how hard he tried, he could not get the other boy out of his mind, and he could not figure out why.

* * *

Next up, their first "date". R&R, see you next time.


End file.
